raining worthy of the golds
by XxBumKeyRenxX
Summary: after a sav-free night at the club, Any Mcpherson finds herself obssesed over the mysteriously, Eli Goldsworthy. ENYA


**GUESS WHO'S BACK? Sorry for the long wait you must be pissed at me, poo. This is an Enya story, yes; I ship them, GOING DOWN WITH THIS SHIP BITCHES! Lol! so I will try to update more chapters to my other stories, maybe today, I've been at school, so maybe another long writers block, so here it is! ENYA! ;) **

_Disclaimer:_** DON'T OWN DEGRASSI, NOR THE SONGS**

* * *

><p>"First night out, and she's already allergic to alcohol." Anya mumbled.<br>Her phone buzzed, it was sav.  
>"Time<p>

To do something new for a while". She said. Then hung up and angrily threw her phone in her purse. "Dumbass". She whispered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

After the break up, Anya found holly j and sav in an empty class room, fucking each other. Holly j doesn't know that Anya knows, but sav TOLD Anya, so every day, he calls her trying to apologize. And she and holly j are still friends, but just with a huge grave waiting on holly j to throw Anya in to tell her the truth, and to stay away from sav. Anya is close to the breaking point so she invited Fiona to come to the club with her, but holly j had to tag along because sav had "homework" to do. It pissed off Anya that she didn't tell her the truth, but who cares? She dumped him right? But still it angered her that she still loves him. She just needed time away from sav and holly j.

"Choose your poison." The cheerful bartender asked the lost girl before her. "Oh, um two dirty martinis please" Anya stated happily as if the bartender knew she just turned 18.

"Whoa, you don't seem like the wasted type, what he did?" she asked. Anya was shocked that she knew, or was it a guess?

Did her actions give it away? She shook her head, "it's who" she said raising her eyebrow towards her.

"Jackass boyfriend, Hu? Watcha catch him doing?" she asked filling the two glasses up with hard liquor.

"Fucking my best friend, then he keeps calling me 24/7 for my forgiveness." She said raising her voice over the loud music.

"Damn, should have kicked the bitches ass for stilling your man!" she said smiling handing Anya her two drinks.

"I'm getting there, what you do will haunt you forever right?" Anya said playing with her small umbrella in her dark alcohol.

"That's right, you gatta forgive and forget! I'm Charlie by the way." She said handing Anya her hand.

"Anya." She said taking her hand. Anya took a sip and started looking around the club. Mostly every student from degrassi was there.

_**Things a fake id can do these days.**_ She thought. She nearly chocked when she saw him. Wearing grey skinny jeans, a white button up with two buttons opened, with the sleeves rolled up, black hair fell slightly in his deep green obsessive eyes. "You should go for it." The bartender said.

Anya looked at him, then Charlie again. "Eli? No! eww." She said chuckling, then taking another sip.

"Come on! I see the way you look at him, his eyes are desperate, adorable, sexy, breath taking, stop me because I will keep going!" Charlie said leaning on her arm looking down at Anya.

She just shook her head. "Ok, but I know by the end of tonight, you will dance with him." She said smiling, and then turned on a heel to take another under aged customer.

Anya was wasted in the next 5 minutes.

She sloppily chugged another, after another, after another.

Her cute little black sparkly shirt was wrinkled from Anya wiping her hands on them so many times, her hair and breath was harsh, she totally forgot alright. She browsed around to find Eli staring at her, eyes glistening. She stopped dead in her tracks. She studied him as he studied her.

Then the weirdest thing happened, Anya's vision went in and out, blurred, the only thing she saw was Eli's eyes glisten a bright green, then a dark red, sending a chill down her spine. She found herself walking towards him.

She didn't know why, but it was as if she just signaled her to come to him, like he put her in a trance or something. She stumbled over to him.

As if it was on point, the song "_raining" (dance. Love edit) from kaskade ft. Adam k _started playing.

Anya's favorite song.  
>she swayed to the beat over two him, eyes still locked on hers.<p>

She trailed a finger down his shirt as she walked around him, observing. It was if she lost all her wastedness as she touched him.

He smiled the whole time.

After facing him again, she let her finger trail down his chest, to his shirt, and ripped it open, breaking the button. It fell to the floor, as if it was so quiet you could hear a pen drop in the loud club.

He looked down, then took her hand, and caught her off guard, spun her around and wrapped his strong hands around her waist. She laughed at her reactions.

The Anya we know wouldn't have done this, but she wasn't in her right mind at the moment.

Anya took her left hand and wrapped it around his neck, bringing his head closer to hers.

As the beat dropped, Eli guided her body, swaying down and up really slow, and then as it caught up, they began grinding.

Anya smiled the whole time. Anya was happy, she lost herself, in a good way she thought, even though she was grinding on the kid who crashed his car for his girlfriend, got beat up more than once, and is in the school play, on the outside she felt that he was the sexiest thing ever created.

Between the dancing, Eli said, "What's with the sudden interest in me McPherson?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Goldsworthy." She said. Eli smelled the alcohol coming from her breath.

"Oh I see the get away from my problems with a small drink and little dances between trick." he said. She could feel him smirking. "Maybe…" she said trying to ignore his snappy come back.

"Maybe I do have a thing for you, brown eyes." He said. She started blushing. _Brown eyes, how much more sexy can he get? No! Stop it Anya! He's tricking you! Kiss him Anya, stop! Leave!_ She got caught up in her thoughts,"

maybe I'm thinking of kissing you right now, green eyed Goldsworthy, your trying to put me in your _trance_, your wining maybe, but I'm still in love with sav." Anya mentally slapped herself for saying that, she said too much. _He might leave, no!_

"Maybe I can change that brown eyes." And with that, his hands trailed under her shirt, then started kissing her neck. "_Eli,"_ she moaned.

_Did he forget where we are? We practically dirty dancing on the dance floor! STOP HIM!_ Anya snapped away and spun around, finding his lips and crushed hers on his.

_Ha ha! Nice thinking. Wait, THIS IS WORSE! ANYA STOP KISSING HIM! THINK SAV!_ His hand gripped her waist, with her hands gripping his hair, letting their tongues explore each other's mouth.

Then the sexiest thing happened, it started raining from the ceiling. Implanted sprinklers dropped millions of rain drops fall on Anya and Eli.

They ignored the water, still in each other's grip.

The club went wild with fist pumping and jumping, with Eli and Anya, French kissing away. Eli started swaying her hips again.

They broke apart, looking deeply into each other's eyes, "wow" Anya trailed out trying to catch her breath.

That's when everyone heard a loud bang, the doors flew open, breaking the eye contact and towards the door.

"_Everyone out! This club is over! We will arrest any under aged teenagers!"_

"_Shit!"_ Anya whispered.

Eli lifted up her chin," I'll see you around, brown eyes." And with that, he backed away, with his friend Adam pulling him to the door. Anya stood there, stunted.

"Hey!" Anya spun around to see Fiona and holly j staring at her, then at Eli.

"What was that about?" Fiona said giving Eli a disgusting face. Anya opened her mouth to say something, but Charlie interrupted her.

"Are you girl's goanna stand there and get arrested or run?" she shouted.

They followed Charlie to the back door. "Thanks!" Fiona and holly j said, then took off running. Anya turned to her and said, "Thanks Charlie."

She smiled, "your welcome, and I told you so." Anya gave her a confused look then remembered what happened 5 minutes ago, Anya just smiled at her.

"ANYA!" holly j yelled.

Anya gave a quick good bye hug and began to catch up with her friends, as the three clicked their heels down the dark alleys of Toronto at midnight, splashing in the puddles, looking for Anya's car.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Feed-back? Continue? Leave as a one-shot?<strong>

**Check out the songs to!**

_**Kaskade ft. Adam k-raining **_

_**Kaskade feat Haley - Don't Stop Dancing (Justin Michael & Kemal Mix) **_

_**Review!**_


End file.
